How can we be, when we can't even stand each other
by Tjdolphine
Summary: Tifa is the clumsiest, most outgoing girl in Midgar. Cloud is shy. Withheld. And new. Seems like these two would be good together...but it seems like they can't stand each other!
1. Chapter 1

**Tifa couldn't help the feelings she felt around him. But when the two can't even have a conversation without fighting, how can it be possible? "How can we be, when we can't even stand each other?"**

Naturally, I **would** trip and fall over nothing the first day of senior year.

The day I wanted to make a good impression, as it was my last year and everyone says, _You're only a senior once._ Bye bye, good impression.

My name is Tifa.  
Tifa Lockhart. You've probably heard of me or seen me, I'm the girl that's too curvy, too sarcastic, too strong.

Oh, did I mention too clumsy?  
Anyways, back to the tripping over my own feet incident. I glanced up into the blue eyes of Zack Fair, one of my friends.  
He smiled a bit and helped me up. I saw one redheaded guy laughing and made a mental note to kick his ass first chance I had.  
He was obviously new, everything about him screamed _outsider._  
I smirked and lifted the finger in his direction. His eyes widened slightly, but he shot me a sarcastic grin that I rolled my eyes at. "Who the hell is he?" I hissed at my friend Tseng.  
Tseng looked around to who I was rudely pointing at and said, "I think his name is Reno. Something-or-other."

We all jumped at the sound of a motorcycle speeding in.  
I turned, thinking it was that annoying guy Loz again. But my jaw involuntarily dropped when I saw the helmet lifted to show spiky blonde hair. The blonde took off his sunglasses and I stared into _possibly_ the brightest pair of blue eyes in the **whole** world.  
Elena reached over and pushed my face up. I blushed realizing my mouth had still been open. "Who is _that?" _I whispered.  
A loud, annoyingly hackling laugh came from behind me.  
I turned to see Scarlet. Scarlet is the neighborhood bitch.  
And maybe bicycle, but I wouldn't know _that_ for sure. "That's Cloud Strife, hun. Gorgeous, huh? I'm so _fortunate_ that he lives next door to me."  
"I feel bad for him." Elena said bluntly, and I laughed.

Scarlet scowled and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Whatev." she muttered, reapplying her red lipstick.

The girl always wore red, in every outfit there was red. Today was no exception.  
Red skirt, black tank top, red heels.

Elena rolled her eyes. Elena is the shortest of us all, only 5'.  
Her brown hair is cut short, and her brown eyes never have makeup around them.  
She also has a crush on Tseng. Which the whole school but Tseng knows.

But anyways.

I watched Cloud walk towards the office, his blue eyes looking around slightly nervously.  
When his eyes stopped on me, my breath caught in my throat.  
He stopped and stood completely still, then shook his head and kept walking.

_Oh God._

I have to meet him officially, and soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Oh shit

**Here's chapter. 2!!**

I made my way to gym for fifth hour, feeling good.  
P.E. is the one thing where my clumsy ass does well.  
I smiled as I opened the door and stepped through. Scarlet and Elena were on the bleachers, soaking up the free time until Mr. Banning arrived. Then I noticed Cloud Strife over against the wall. I put my bravest smile on and walked over to him.

"Hi, I'm Tifa Lockhart." I said in a friendly tone. Cloud glanced up. "Cloud Strife." he mumbled. My heart fluttered. His voice sent goosebumps up and down my arms. "Great! Maybe we'll be good fri-"

"I don't need any friends." he said, moving past me in a fluid motion.

_God, can you say **rude??!!! **I was just being friendly! _

"What a dick." I mumbled, and I heard Scarlet laugh behind me. I jumped. I hadn't noticed her there. "Yep, but he's hot, so it doesn't matter." she grinned, walking away from me.

I mumbled a few nasty words in her direction.

**Cloud's POV**----------------------------

I shouldn't have been so rude.

Tifa had been friendly, and that was more than I deserved.

But I guess it still wasn't her fault. She obviously didn't know about my past, and the reason _why_ I'd moved to Midgar.

My past was too dark. And I couldn't get close to Tifa.

I might end up hurting her. Or doing what I had done to Aer...

I shouldn't think about her. She isn't my problem. She's in Nibelheim. I'm in Midgar. No need to think about her, or my mistake.

And now that I thought about Tifa, and when our eyes had met across the courtyard, I couldn't deny the chemistry, even though I hadn't even met her yet.

_Fuck._ This was bad. Very bad. I could NOT get attached to anyone here.

**Tifa's POV**---------------------------

By the time gym was over, I'd almost gotten over the Cloud incident.

_Almost._

So when Tseng questioned me, I said nothing.  
I was _pissed_ at Cloud. What had I done? Sorry, blondie.

"I think you two could be a good couple." Elena said.

"How can we be, when we can't even stand each other?!" I snapped.  
"What do you mean, Ti?" Elena asked worriedly.  
"He hates me, and I have no **fucking** clue why!" I exclaimed. "Wow..that sucks, Ti." Elena said sympathetically.

I yanked my bag out of my locker at four fifteen, when school was _finally _over.  
Unfortunately, Cloud's locker was to my right, and he was there. I didn't say anything. I just slammed my locker, set the combination, and started to walk away.

But, my attempt at walking away in a sexy but angry way ended up with me tripping a-_fucking-_gain. An arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me up. My eyes met bright blue ones, and blonde hair was with those blue eyes.

_Shit. Why'd he even bother? _

Cloud's eyes seemed to freeze, and I realized I was practically in his arms.  
I attempted to push away, but he thought I was falling, and tightened his grip on my waist.

Which positioned our lips about a quarter inch away from the other's.

**Cloud's POV**------------------

I'm such a dumbass.

She probably trips often. Why'd I fucking grab her? Because I was worried, actually worried she'd_ hurt _herself?

And now we're stuck in this awkward position, where it probably looks like we're about to kiss.

Her breath is warm, and smells like peppermint. _  
Damnit Cloud, stop thinking about that!_  
I set her on her feet, picked my keys off the floor, and walked away.

But I'd remember her big brown eyes, her warm body, the warm peppermint breath. The way I could've kissed her, really kissed her, and found out if her breath tasted as good as it smelled.

_Damnit, I need to quit thinking. _

**Tifa's POV**----------------

I slammed my bedroom door, although I don't know why.

No one was home to hear me anyways, or mess with my privacy. Of course Dad would still be at work. And since there was no Mom......

I couldn't get Cloud out of my head. Why hadn't he just let me fall and hit my head?

I always do anyways. But, I was _glad _he'd picked me up.

That we could have kissed.

In fact, I was _overjoyed. _And I really shouldn't have been.


	3. Chapter 3: drugs

**Tifa's POV--------------------**

Zack flopped down onto my bed, his feet hanging off the end.  
I sighed and turned my computer on, ready to check my e-mail.

"So, that Cloud guy..he's like, _really_ weird." Zack said.  
I sighed, again.  
_Of course we'd talk about Cloud._ I thought bitterly.  
Even after his what Scarlet labeled heroic rescue yesterday, he'd still made no intentions of being my friend.

Of course, it was already hard to imagine us as only _friends._  
Especially after our almost kiss yesterday. The one that I could not get of my mind to save my fucking life.

"I don't like him." Zack said, always the blunt one.  
I turned to him. "Yeah, well that makes two of us." I replied.  
Zack smiled. He seemed happy that Cloud and I weren't on good terms.  
I grinned back at him. It's like Zack's smile is contagious.

But I still, yes _still_ was thinking of Cloud Strife. I guess I couldn't help it.  
I turned to my e-mail. But then I turned the computer off. "Let's go to Scarlet's." _  
She was Cloud's next door neighbor, maybe he'd be home._

**Cloud's POV----------------------**

I drummed my fingers on the windowsill, staring down into the yard.  
Why had I been so unfortunate as to move next door to that girl Scarlet?

Damn.  
I could tell this would be a long school year. _But at least I'll be leaving as soon as school's over for Gongaga University._  
I thought, attempting to console myself. It didn't work too well.

I was still depressed. But then I heard three voices outside and froze. 

_Shit. Tifa, and that one guy...._

I watched Tifa and Scarlet laugh, and Scarlet flipped that annoying blonde hair.  
I mean, I like blonde hair (seeing as **I** am blonde) but hers is like, an **insult** to blondes.  
It's almost platinum. Zack was standing off, giving my house an evil look.  
I watched him, slowly realizing why he was doing so. He must like Tifa, and is jealous because of yesterday...or maybe I'm just trying to be self centered and make it about me. But, it _would_ make sense.

Then I saw Tifa look up at the window. And, despite how much I wanted to pull my head away, I just..._couldn't._ I couldn't make myself look away.

_Damn that girl. Why was she so hard to resist?_

I must admit, I'd almost been hoping for an excuse to talk to her today.  
But there hadn't been one available. But I couldn't, wouldn't. I wouldn't give in.  
I couldn't let something like this happen. ****

**_No, Cloud!!!!_**

**Tifa's POV--------**

Oh God....looking in his eyes like that was amazing.  
I could have stared into those blue pools all day long.

_Why had I come here? Just to see him? Was I really **that **into him? That he was like a fucking drug or something to me??!!! _

Well, if I was going to think of him as a drug, then he was the **best** damn drug in the world.

**Cloud's POV--------------------**

_Yeah, that's flattering Cloud. Think of her as fucking speed or something._  
I thought, annoyed at myself.  
But Tifa **is** like a goddamn drug.

Too much like a drug.  
That was the reason I'd helped her.  
I couldn't let my drug get hurt to where I couldn't get my supply.

That was all.

Maybe not even that. Maybe in a week, Tifa Lockhart wouldn't matter, and I could forget her.

Please, now I'm fucking lying to myself too.

**Tifa's POV----------------------**

**_Damnit._**

"I'll see you later, Scarlet, I have to get home." I said, walking away.  
Zack was right behind me, but he could apparently tell I wanted to be alone, cause he headed to his house_._

Thank God. I thought heading home.  
Of course, Dad was working tonight too.  
I was beginning to think that work was _his_ drug. ****

**_Damn, now I'm thinking about drugs. Am I insane???_**

Maybe...although I'm not answering that.

As I fell asleep, my last thoughts were of Cloud..and how damn **_good_** he smelled...

_**The next Day::::**_

**Tifa's POV----------------**

I managed to get to school and my first hour class without tripping or knocking into someone.  
Amazing.  
Unfortunately, Cloud had been transferred to all my classes.  
Damnit.  
How was I supposed to get anything done with him so goddamn close??? I could hear him, see him out of the corner of my eye, smell that amazing aroma that occupied him.

Damn. I need to give up...on Cloud.  
As if it was that fucking easy.

**Cloud's POV-----------**

I'm still not sure how I got away with it. But I managed to get my guardian to have all my classes set the same as Tifa's.

I don't really know why I did it either.  
But I've decided that I can't really stay away from Tifa Lockhart **and **keep my sanity.

So I'm not going to try anymore. I'm going to get as close as we both want.

Which is pretty damn close.

**~~~ and there ends chpt. 3!! WOOT!!!!**

**lol.....chpt. 4 will probably be really, really, _really_** **soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: fun love

**Cloud's POV---------------**

During biology, I asked Tifa,  
"Wanna sit with me at lunch today?" Her head snapped up, her brown eyes wide.  
"Um..sure?" she replied, sounding doubtful.  
"I don't bite." I said.  
She blushed slightly. "Never said you did." she replied icily.  
I smirked and sat down at my table. She hadn't had to, it was obvious she was nervous around me.

**Tifa's POV------------**

I followed Cloud to lunch, which was outside.  
We sat down at a small table. "So..." I said.  
I could tell my tone was still doubtful. "So..." he repeated.  
I didn't get this at all.  
All that bullshit, and now he wants to sit and eat lunch like nothing fucking happened?  
"Well, tell me about yourself." I said. Cloud smiled. "Ok then. I came from Nibelheim. I got in trouble there a lot. Both my parents are dead, I live with my dad's best friend Barrett Wallace, and his other adoptive daughter, Marlene. My favorite color is silver."

I reeled all this info in.  
"Wow. I'm sorry about your parents." I said. "Yeah..but it's ok. They died together, never to be apart...or so Barrett says." Cloud muttered.  
I bit my lip and touched his bare arm. "It's ok. I'm sure they did, and so even though they miss you, I'll bet they're glad they went together since it was destined to be that way."

Cloud glanced at me, then my hand. "Thanks." he said, slipping my small hand into his.  
I blushed and caught the eyes of Elena, Scarlet, Tseng, and Zack.  
Elena looked elated, Tseng indifferent, Scarlet looked jealous, and Zack looked heartbroken.  
I looked back into Cloud's eyes. "Is this ok?" he questioned, lifting our entwined hands.

_It's more than okay, it's fucking perfect.  
_

I nodded. He smiled, his sad mood gone, and leaned closer.  
"If I were to kiss you right now, would _that_ be okay?"

I almost stopped breathing right there.  
His face was so close. His blue eyes were right in front of mine. Our noses were practically touching.  
"Y-yes." I whispered, afraid to be louder than that. He backed away.  
"Well then I won't. I'd rather catch you off-guard." he said, smiling.  
"As if." I muttered. His grin grew wider. "Oh, don't worry...I will." he swore.  
I looked down at the table.

**Cloud's POV-----------------**

I didn't want to be away from Tifa during gym.  
But it was boy against girl dodge ball. _Dodgeball? What are we, ten? C'mon!_

Tifa smirked at me, her hair pulled back into a ponytail.  
"Try your best, Strife." she teased. I smirked back.  
"You better like losing, Lockhart!" I threw back.

When the game started, she threw the ball as hard at me as she probably could.  
I jumped away from it. Then I threw one back, and she stepped nimbly out of the way.

I saw Scarlet roll her eyes, and Zack just looked pissed.

Then she got me out. I grinned impishly. Then once they selected who would go back in for the penalty, I ran in.  
Then I hit her with a ball and she was out. The game was over.

Tifa came running up, her black hair bouncing.  
"Sore loser?" I teased.  
Tifa glared at me, before standing on her tip-toes and pulling me into a kiss.  
"Looks like I got you off guard." she said, once she pulled away.

I was positive that my face was the picture of shock. Her soft, oh so soft lips had been against mine. And her breath really did taste as good as it smelled, even though I had only gotten a slight taste...

She laughed loudly in my direction, and the class started snickering.  
"Oh, that's it!" I exclaimed, running forward.  
Her eyes widened unbelievably, and she ran from me.

I caught up to her, and picked her up, spinning her around.  
Then when I lowered her, I kissed her.

We wouldn't have broken apart if it hadn't been time to go.  
We walked to our lockers hand in hand, even though everyone was staring.  
I didn't mind their stares, their whispers. I needed this clumsy, beautiful girl.  
The few times when she almost fell, I'd keep her up.  
She also made me laugh a lot, which was _extremely_ unusual in my case.

Tifa Lockhart was exactly what I've been needing.


	5. Chapter 5: oh no, not this

**a few weeks later:**

**Tifa's POV-----------------------------**

I walked down the hall that morning, slightly surprised to not see Cloud at our lockers already.  
He was always there waiting for me. Instead, Zack was there.  
"Hey. " I said in a friendly tone.

He just stared at me.  
I glanced down to make sure nothing was on my clothes or something, then self consciously touched my face.  
His expression softened the tiniest bit before the hard mask was back.  
"So what's up?" I asked, trying to stay friendly.

Zack's eyes fluttered down to the floor.  
"Tifa-I-"  
"Yeah?" I asked impatiently.

"I love you, Tifa. And I don't like you being with Strife." he said bluntly.  
My eyes widened. "Well, that's none of your business." I said coldly. I decided I couldn't deal with this...he was my best friend...this wasn't supposed to be like this.  
Zack looked sad. "Tifa-" he mumbled.  
I started to turn away.  
But then a gentle arm was grabbing mine, and I was pulled into a kiss.

And then Zack was wrenched away from me and thrown to the floor.  
"Cloud!" I shouted, somewhat happy, somewhat scared.  
Cloud grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowds to the doors, then the parking lot, then I got on the back of his motorcycle and we sped off. "Where are we going?" I shouted above the roaring wind.  
Cloud smiled slightly, and said, "Anywhere. Ditching is healthy once in a while."

I remembered my thoughts earlier.

_Had I liked Zack's kiss?_  
I know part of me was angry, but the rest of me _liked _it.

And also, I'd been scared when Cloud had come in.  
Not because I was worried about what he would think, but because I was scared he'd hurt Zack.

God, emotions are so complicated.  
And right now, mine were...confusing.

**Cloud's POV-------------------------**

It was only the fact Tifa was sitting behind me that kept me from going back and beating Zack Fair to a pulp.  
I was so overly pissed, I was shocked that steam wasn't coming out of my ears and my face wasn't beet red.

God, that fucking idiot,  
How dare he touch my girlfriend?  
She loves me...he should just get over it.

_Of course, I'd love a reason to hit him just once, he really pissed me off._

But then I caught sight of Tifa's big smile as she watched the stuff zoom by us, and felt her arms tight around my waist, and I grinned.

_But none of that now. Just focus on making today fun for her._

**Tifa's POV------------------------------**

We got off at the amusement park.  
I shot Cloud a wondering look, and he grinned back.  
"Might as well skip the whole day, no?" he said.  
"Skip a whole day?" I repeated slowly. The concept of that was unknown to me.  
He nodded. "Um--okay." I said.  
I looked at the gates to the amusement park determinedly. I could do this.  
One day of missed school work would not kill me. It would not.  
Cloud grinned at me. "What..you scared it'll go on your permanent record? Miss Tifa Lockhart skipped one whole day of school in her whole life!"  
It was as if he had read my thoughts. But I wouldn't tell him that.  
"Hell no." I said.  
"So Tifa is actually okay with skipping school?"  
He said, mock surprise in his voice. I punched him in the arm.  
"C'mon, blondie. I can do this." I said roughly, walking through the gates, unsure if this would be fun or not.

It _was_ fun. A _lot_ of fun, actually.

I rode so many odd rides, ate so much junk, and over all just had fun.

Until I got home.

Zack was waiting for me.  
I groaned slightly and walked past him to my front door.  
He pushed in front of me, blocking my entrance to the house.  
"Move out of my goddamn way." I growled. "No." he retorted.  
I clenched my teeth.  
Zack's expression softened. "I just want you to give me a _chance, _Tifa. For all you know you might like me."  
I shook my head quickly. Then he stepped closer.  
"Prove it. Kiss me, then tell me you don't feel anything." I grimaced.  
"Will you just let me into my goddamn house?!" I shouted.  
He shook his head. Dammit.

I grabbed the back of his head roughly and yanked it to mine, and kissed him.  
For the goddamn second time that day, I was kissing him.

And oddly enough, I _did_ enjoy it. I did feel something.

Dammit!! I pushed him away.

"Not a thing." I said harshly. More like _lied._  
His face fell, and he blinked. "Ok. You've proved it. Cloud deserves you, anyways." he muttered, walking away quickly.

Now I feel bad, but I _know_ I love Cloud.

Is it possible to love two people at the same time?

I held back tears and let myself in the house.

**Cloud's POV------------------------**

For the next two weeks, Tifa acted weird.  
She didn't look at anyone, her answers were short and simple, her eyes had this lost look in them.

I just did not get it.

That went on for a bit longer: to be exact, three more weeks.

I decided I'd take drastic measures to get her attention.

"Tifa!" I said, running up to our lockers.  
Her eyes still held that far away look.  
"Tifa, maybe we should take a break." I said.  
Her eyes focused for a minute. "Wh-why?" she asked slowly.  
"I really don't like having a zombie for a girlfriend. That's kinda annoying." I said, a bit harsher than I'd intended.

But it was _true._

She got that far away look again, and nodded.  
"Maybe we should. It's for the best." she said, and then she turned and walked away.

Wait---what the hell? She wasn't supposed to agree, dammit!!!!!!!!!

Now what would I do???


	6. Chapter 6:new for the better? interlude

**Tifa's POV-------------**

It had been a whole week since Cloud and I had broken up.  
I just walked around dazed, not really caring.

I was in love with both of them, Cloud and Zack.

But who did I truly love more?

**Cloud's POV------------**

When I heard Barett come home and yell my name up the stairs that day, I immediately knew something was up.

"Yeah Barett?" I asked. He grinned widely, and I was sorta freaked for a minute.  
"We're moving back to Nibelheim! Isn't that great?" he said.

"Yeah, awesome. When we leave?"

"Three days."

Perfect. I could get out of here, finally.

Even though returning to Nibelheim, to _her, _was bad.

Shit. I'd forgotten the Aerith problem.

**_Shit, shit, shit._**

We were in the car, on our way to Nibelheim exactly three days later.  
I stared out the window, wondering how to deal with my problems in Midgar and in Nibelheim.

Guess I'll just have to be a man and deal with the more serious one.

The Nibelheim/Aerith Gainsborough problem.

**Tifa's POV-------------**

When I heard Cloud was gone, I guess I just cracked.

I let any emotions of him fly away.

Zack was standing by his locker, like always. I smiled for the first time in weeks.

I walked right up to him, tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned to me. " Tifa." he muttered, then he noticed my smile.

"Zack. You owe me something." I said, still smiling.

"I do? What?' he asked, confused.

And this is the part I liked the most.

I replied, "This." before kissing him.

He was, needless to say, shocked. I was standing there, kissing him.  
In the middle of the school's hallway.

And I loved it. I loved Zack Fair.

Although a small part of me wished it was Cloud.


	7. Chapter 7: 3 years later

**This chapter is a switch to third person view.**

**And I'm sorry, if no one likes what's happening. Just keep reading, there WILL be a happy ending.**

**Maybe...=)**

Three years later:::::

The tall dark haired girl went outside, looking for her fiance, who was nowhere to be found. " Zack!" she called again. Then someone grabbed her from behind, and she screamed before realizing who it was. " Zack!" she said, pretending to be angry. Zack laughed. " Just playing around, Tifa." he said with a childish grin before kissing the engagement ring on her finger. She blushed slightly. Zack grinned and they headed back into the bar where Tifa now worked. Tifa cleaned up the mess from the day with her fiance's help, and they closed it down.

" Shall I walk you home, m'lady?" he asked with an obviously fake British accent. She linked her arm through hers. " Yes you shall." she replied, and they headed down the road, talking and laughing.

Far way, in Nibelheim,

Cloud Strife sat at the table in his house, watching the three year old blonde out of the corner of his eye. She was acting innocent enough....but then she reached over to grab a plant's leaves and rip it to shreds. Cloud jumped up and gently pulled her away. The child's green eyes were wide with excitement as Cloud scolded her. " We don't rip Mommy's plants, Skye." he said. Aerith walked through the door then. " What's going on?" she asked lightly, with a smile. Cloud grinned and set Skye down. " Nothin." he said, winking at Skye. His daughter winked back, unable to surpress her giggle. Aerith raised an eyebrow but kissed them both before sweeping into the kitchen to make dinner for the family.

Cloud smiled and walked Skye into the family room, where they sat down together to watch a show. In the show, these little kids were going to an amusement park and they were looking up at the roller coaster with an odd look in their eyes.

_" Up there? But it's-wow." " C'mon, Tifa, you scared of a roller coaster?" he teased. Tifa tossed her head and marched up to the only available seats. " C'mon, blondie!!"_

Cloud sighed and left his daughter there to watch the show. He went outside and stared at the sky, remembering the day, so long ago, before Midgar.

_" Cloud, we were being drunk and stupid. And now we have to pay the price for our mistakes." The brown haired girl said. " Aerith, why can't you have an abortion or something?! We're seniors, for Christ's sake!" " Because I see no reason to destroy an innocent life because we made a mistake!" the girl said, her normally calm features narrowed. Cloud sighed. " Aerith..I can't do this." " Yes you can! Or are you just going to run away from it?! Your dad is transferring anyways, but eventually.....you have to face your problems. Come live here with me after high school is done." " I can't do that." " You said you loved me! So when I'm pregnant, suddenly there is no love, just running away and forgetting me, and **our** baby?!" Cloud walked away, leaving her on her front porch, calling and crying after him._

" Hey." Aerith said behind him. Cloud turned with a small smile. " Love you." he said, kissing her forehead. Aerith sighed happily. " I love you too."

Midgar::

Tifa woke the next morning to a sunny sky and warm day. She smiled. These were the kind of days she liked. She quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs, to find Elena at her table. " what the-" " Your dad let me in. I hope you weren't going dress shopping without _me_?" Tifa sighed. " Fine, you can come, maid of honor." Elena was looking triumphant, then surprised. " Maid of-" Tifa nodded. Elena clapped her hands. Tifa grinned. She'd known Elena had wanted to be maid of honor.

" Hey guys! How's the bride?" Yuffie Kisaragi asked when she saw them at the mall. " Hey bridesmaid, she's doing well." Elena said. Yuffie grinned and pushed her short black hair out of her eyes. " I saw the most gorgeous dress, Ti. Come this way!" Tifa laughed and allowed herself to be dragged away.

Tifa didn't think she'd ever forget the day Zack had proposed.

_School had been out for two years now. Tifa was nineteen, and finishing her last semester of college. Only she had completed college so quickly. _

_Zack had called and asked her to meet him at the town square garden._

_Such things were unexpected from her boyfriend, but she did anyways._

_He'd knelt down. " Tifa, I love you so much that I **know **we are meant to be forever. Will you marry me?"_

_Tifa had jumped into his arms and kissed him as her answer._

_But she'd gone home...unable to keep a certain blonde out of her thoughts, which made her feel guilty._

Tifa grinned. " So...twenty years old and ready to wed! How cute!" Yuffie said. Tifa smiled. Yuffie was quite an energetic girl. Tifa nodded. " Yep. My Dad used to joke that he didn't think I'd be married until I was in my thirties." Yuffie smiled. " Well, if you didn't have Zack, I would worry that you'd never be married!"

_If Cloud had stayed I'd probably still be getting married..just to him, instead._

Nibelheim::

Aerith came home the next day, practically bouncing with each step. Cloud gave his wife a bewildered look. " We're going out of town for a while, guys." she said, beaming. " Where to?" Cloud asked softly. " Midgar."

Cloud stopped short. _Midgar.._ he thought wildly.

" Something wrong? Your dad said you loved it there, and I figured maybe Skye would find it fun.. and I could meet your friends from there." Aerith said.

Cloud attempted to smile.

_Yeah, let's go to Midgar. That'll be really fun. " Hey Aerith, I want you to meet Tifa. Tifa is the girl I fell in love with here. Tifa, this is Aerith. I got her pregnant one night when we were drunk, and now we're married. With a daughter."_

He shook his thoughts away, smiling wryly.

How fun this oughta be.


	8. Chapter 8:how do you like that!

**Okay, we are back to first person POV changes in this chpt. **

**Thank you to **shinakimi **for reviewing and urging me to write this chapter! That really helped me not be lazy...lol.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites. I feel so loved!! Lol....**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tifa's POV------------**

It was another warm day. Even though we'd been at it for the past week, I had yet to decide a wedding dress.

Some were just not me. Yuffie suggested one that would accentuate my curves before I dryly commented that my curves needed no help, making Elena laugh.

Elena suggested something I honestly could only imagine a petite girl with super long hair wearing, making me quesion whether having Elena help was a good thing.

At least it wasn't Scarlet though. Knowing Scarlet's taste, I would've had a skanky wedding dress.

I decided I needed a breather from dresses and excused myself, heading towards the oriental gardens.

Normally gardens are NOT my type of place....but they _were_ peaceful...

I wandered aimlessly for a while, staring at the trees, examining some flowers..wondering if orchids would look good for my wedding. They were unique...just like me and Zack.

A small girl's laughter caught my attention. I simply _adored _small children, and always imagined having a little girl or boy.

This little girl looked to be about three. Her short blonde hair was slightly curly, and her wide eyes were green. I smiled widely at her before glancing up to the parents.

My eyes locked with a set of oh-so familiar bright blue ones.

_Holy shit._

**Cloud's POV------------------**

While I was silently praying to God it wasn't Tifa, I was also realizing it so obviously _was._ The same brown-ish black hair, the same brown eyes. Even the same shocked look she'd had at that amusement park those three years ago.

And every little thing about her screamed out to me, telling me how great she was, and reminding me of a now dead bond we'd once shared.

Aerith glanced up at me and caught me staring over at the other woman in shock. She didn't recognize it as that though, and said, " Oh, is that one of your old friends?" Before I had a chance to move, she'd waved and called over a friendly greeting.

_Holy shit._

**Tifa's POV------------------**

My first thought was _Why the hell does Cloud have a little girl with him?_

My second being _Who the hell is that older girl?_

My third being _Damn, he looks good._

I waved back, with a lot less enthusiasm.

" Hello, I'm Aerith Strife."

_Aerith Strife??_

I glanced at Cloud wordlessly and decided he deserved the same amount of pain I was feeling.

" My name is Tifa Lockhart, Aerith. Although I'm about to become Tifa Fair."

Cloud's face fell slightly, then he closed his eyes tightly.

Aerith however beamed, congratulated me, and bent down to the little girl. " Skye, say hi to Tifa. Tifa, this is our three year old daughter, Skye."

I bent down too and said, " Pretty name. Skye." Skye smiled shyly at me, and I saw way too much of her dad in her. It hurt.

Aerith looked up at Cloud disapprovingly. " Cloud, she's your old friend and you haven't said a word." Cloud said softly, " Hello Tifa."

Amazing how his voice could still send chills up and down my spine. " Hello." I replied softly, then I turned. " Well, I need to go see my fiance, nice meeting you Skye, and Aerith. Bye Cloud." I walked quickly away, not wanting to be near him anymore for the moment.

**Cloud's POV-------------**

I felt like something had been stabbed into my chest at the words, " About to become Tifa Fair."

I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Tifa could've had any guy she wanted, and I was married..it wasn't weird or anything...but why Zack?

I knew I had my wife, but I wished Tifa wasn't engaged. That would've been easier to deal with.

But no. She had to be engaged to the one person I'd sworn was my mortal enemy.

Damn you Zack Fair.

Aerith put her hand on my shoulder. " Cloud...do you feel okay?" I shook my head slightly. " No, not really. You guys stay here, I'll go back to the hotel and sleep for a bit." I walked away, but not in the direction of the hotel.

Once out of sight, I hurried to Tifa's.

We had to talk.

Now.

**Tifa's POV----------**

I was slightly surprised to open my front door and see Cloud there. He asked if he could come in, and I just cleared the threshold without a word. He walked in and closed the door. " What do you want?" I snarled. He frowned. " I just want to talk civily, Tifa." he said. " Then talk civily." I muttered fiercely. He sighed. " Well, you're probably wondering about Skye. She's three, just so you know." " So you conceived her after you left." I growled. " No, before I even moved here. That's why I didn't want to be around you at first. Then my Dad got transferred back to Nibelheim. For quite a while, I debated coming back to you or staying with Aerith and-" he hesitated- "our baby. I chose to be a man and deal with it." I bit my lip. " Fine. Is that all?" I snapped. He sighed again.

" Tifa-"

" What? Don't make me be a bitch Cloud, really, just _don't._"

" Can I say one thing?" he asked.

I nodded curtly.

" I think I'm still in love with you, Tifa."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And that is all for this chapter. **

**Sorry for any who might've been expecting something..else. But this is all I had.**

**Now I'm sure some are probably thinking, " Why the hell is this all so complicated?! where is our CloTi love here?"**

**Well well....let's just say I have a plan for Miss Aerith...(trust me, ya'll may begin to not like her, come the next few chapters)**

**So until next time, please do review! -points at button with sad expression- Pleeeeaaasseee??**


	9. Chapter 9:guilt much?

**Okay, here comes our next chappie of **How can we be, when we can't even stand each other. **I've been receiving tons of e-mails a day, of people favoriting and adding to alerts, and those few reviews make me feel good! Keep them coming lolz!!**

**Tifa's POV--------------**

Okay, I'll admit it. After Cloud said that, I went off.

" What the fucking hell, Cloud?! You think you can pull all this over on me and just up and leave and come back three goddamn years later with a wife and daughter, knowing full well I'm engaged, and say you **think** you're still in _love_ with me?!" Cloud backed away slightly. I would've taken pride in the fact I made him cower, because he seemed so untouchable, if I wasn't so pissed. I sat down, slumped over. " I can't take anymore of this, Cloud." Cloud moved closer, and kneeled down in front of me, grabbing my hands in his. " Look, Tifa. I know what I did was wrong. You had to go through a lot of emotional shit during our last year of high school, and while I was here, I didn't help. I actually caused this mess. The one with you, and the one with Aerith." I nodded, biting back tears. He saw one tear fall and tilted my face up, wiping it away. " Tifa-don't cry. I'm here." I shook my head. " No. You're here--but we aren't **_us. _**I'm getting married. You _are_ married, and have a daughter. We have to pretend we never loved each other. We have to go on like we don't." I said rejectedly. " Why? We love each other!" " Cloud-I" He looked slightly mad. " Do you really love Fair more than me?" " I-I love him..but no. My love for him isn't nearly as strong as my love for you. But I have to make it be." Cloud looked down at my floor. " And you love Aerith." I added, full on sobbing now. Cloud pulled me into his arms, and I rested there, letting the tears fall. He whispered, " But not as much as I love you. Aerith and Zack would understand. Someday they'd find true love, like we have." I shook my head and pulled away from him. " Zack has found me. And I love him-to an extent. I'm sorry, Cloud. I really think you should just go." Cloud blinked a couple of times, and walked out.

I collapsed on my couch in tears.

**Cloud's POV----------------------**

Okay, I'll admit it.

I was crushed. I don't know what I'd been thinking. I would've broken Aerith's heart, Skye's heart, and I'd have pissed my family off.

But just being with Tifa made me think anything was possible. I wanted to be near her, even if we couldn't be together.

Then it struck me. Aerith was a wedding planner. What better than to have her " accidentally" meet with Zack and then get signed to be their wedding planner? Then I could be near Tifa while Aerith worked and it would look perfectly innocent. No, it would be perfectly innocent.

Right??

**Tifa's POV---------------**

When I saw Zack later that day, his face was the picture of happiness. I quickly put on a smile for him, laced my arm through his and asked what was going on.

" We have a wedding planner! She said she is highly professional, and comes from Nibelheim. She even will show me her resume'. Oh, and she knew you." " She did? How?" I asked, wondering who it could possibly be. " Well, yeah. She's Cloud's wife." I was surprised. He knew Cloud was in town and wasn't upset by it.

My only guess was that Aerith kept him from being mad. Why would Zack have any reason to be angry that a married man was in town? None, of course.

We walked over to the same oriental gardens I had met Cloud's family in this morning. That brought more pain to my heart, but I relaxed when I saw that only Aerith was there. Aerith stood up and came over to hug me quickly before introducing herself to Zack.

Zack shook her hand, and she began telling him all the weddings she'd done. She explained how she and Cloud had met and about Skye. She also asked us our original plans.

" I think orchids would be pretty. For some reason, even though I barely know her, orchid just seems very Tifa." How very odd that I'd been considering orchids that very morning..before I'd seen _them._

All of a sudden, I decided orchids were hideous. " I don't know about that." I said, exactly as Zack replied, "Those are definitely Tifa type flowers."

I gave him my best "you're so kidding" look. He gave me his best " what's your problem" look. Aerith coughed uncomfortably. I turned back to her. " How about plain roses?" I asked curtly. Zack gave me a sad look, wondering why I was so rude to her. I couldn't help it. How dare she understand my favorite flower and how very me it was, and suggest it for my wedding.

I turned to Zack with a small smile. " I'm sorry hon. I'm not feeling too good, I suppose. I think I'll just go home." " I'll come with you." he offerd. I shook my head. " Oh no, go ahead, go over wedding stuff. I'll see you later."

I took off running from the gardens as fast as I could.

**Cloud's POV-------------**

Aerith came back to the hotel, looking extremely pleased with herself. " So how'd it go?" I asked innocently, tucking Skye in for her nap. Aerith's grin broadened, and she replied, " Amazingly. They can't wait to work out the details...well, at least Zack can't." I was surprised. " Tifa wasn't there?" I spat out. " Oh, she was..but then she claimed to not feel well." Aerith said, making herself comfortable on the other bed. " You know Cloud? I really like it here...maybe we could rent a place to stay while we're here instead of this hotel." I nodded, lost in my own thoughts. " yeah..we'll go look tomorrow." I replied slowly.

The next day came quickly, and Aerith held me to my word of going to look for a place to rent while we were here. We went over to the neighborhood I used to live in, and I saw my old house, the one next to door to that witch, Scarlet. I noticed that Scarlet's house seemed empty, and I made a mental note to ask Tifa later. I noticed that my old house was actually occupied.

I watched as a tall man with short black hair and red eyes walked out, accompanied by a girl with slightly longer black hair and brown eyes. The girl waved. " Hey! Haven't seen you around before! I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, and this is my fiance, Vincent." I smiled and waved back. " I'm Cloud strife, and this is my wife Aerith and our daughter Skye." Vincent looked at me, and I nodded in his direction. His arm was around Yuffie protectively, and I understood that. He must be deeply in love with her. Good for them.

We waved and were on our way.

Aerith found a small two bedroom house she liked near the gardens. She liked it because it was "eco-friendly" and perfect for our small family.

Honestly, I didn't like it. It was _nice_, no denying that. But I didn't want a smal family. I wanted a _big_ family.

Then I remembered guiltily that Tifa had once mentioned that when she was a mom, she wanted to be a mom to like, six kids. And sadly, I could imagine all those six kids. If they were ours, at least three would have blue eyes. Maybe one or two would be blonde.

I shook those thoughts away, frustrated with myself. I turned to Aerith and said smiling, " Let's take it."


	10. Chapter 10: some fun prep or lack of?

**Okayz..chapter ten. I haven't quite decided how many chapters this will be..although I'm betting on fifteen. **

**=)**

**Here it goes!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tifa's POV-------------**

Zack was always busy nowadays, I could see the stress and exhaustion getting to him. So I agreed to go meet Aerith that day to go over things.

Aerith was waiting patiently for me at the gardens. She seemed to like meeting us there. As soon as she saw me, she got up from her seat on a bench and walked over. I pushed my hair back behind my shoulder. She smiled. " Hello Tifa. I was thinking today we would--" she broke off as her phone rang. " Hello? Oh, Cloud, what's wrong?" she began to walk away, back towards the gardens. I could hear her gasping, then chuckle slightly and said, " Yes, but you'll need to help Tifa."

Wait..help me? With what?

She came back over. " I'm afraid Skye is having a strong " I want mommy" attack and won't stay quiet for Cloud. The last time we ignored this she made herself sick. Cloud will come help you with selecting decorations." I inwardly groaned. " Okay then." I said in an offhand voice. Aerith went to her car and started it up.

Less than twenty minutes later Cloud came walking up. " So..decorations, right?" I nodded tensely. He looked so damn _hot._ " What type?" he asked. " I don't know. They were Zack's idea. Let's look at statues, I guess." I said.

We went walking through a large selection of statues. Cloud looked at each one with an odd expression, and he started laughing loudly when he saw one, and he stopped. I backtracked to look at it.

It was a man, maybe a Grecian God or something.

And it was naked, and perfectly carved.

" Hideous." I muttered. Cloud continued laughing. " What, it's not romantic enough for your wedding?" he teased,walking closer to it. He grabbed one of the statue's marble hands. " He looks awfully proud of his body, huh?" he joked. I shook my head. Cloud was being weird.

" Let's look at other ones." I said. Cloud looked at me and laughed. " You're hurting his feelings by not appreciating his body, Tifa. Why don't you want him at your wedding? He'd definitely be entertaining." Cloud leaned against the statue, and before I could say anything, had knocked it over.

" Cloud! You idiot!" I said angrily, picking it up. Cloud looked at me picking it up, and then as I set it straight, he laughed even harder. " What?!" I shouted. He couldn't talk, he just pointed at the statue's legs.

I looked and gasped. Let's just say we...um...neutered the statue.

" Shit!" I muttered, looking around the grassy area. I instantly located the small marble piece, and I picked it up. I looked around wildly. Cloud stopped laughing. " What are you gonna do with it?" he asked. I glared at him. " How the hell should I know? I don't have anything to do. You're an idiot." " Hey, anyone could knock over a statue." he retorted. "And I thought I was clumsy." I muttered.

Then I noticed the pond and began walking that way. Cloud followed me, and watched as I tossed the piece as hard as possible into said pond. " Wow..nice throw. So I'm guessing statues are out of the question?"

**Cloud's POV--------------**

Ok, that had been hilarious. Even though Tifa wouldn't admit it, I knew she'd thought it was funny too. We wandered over to balloons and streamers, which were near flowers.

" Why the hell would you want balloons at your wedding?" I asked her. She shrugged wearily. She looked tired. " Hey." I said. Tifa glanced up at me, and I gestured to a bench.

We went and sat down. " You look exhausted." I said. She nodded. " The bar is kind of hard to run sometimes. Plus, wedding prep isn't really me. If it as completely up to me, I'd have a very small wedding with no decorations except flowers and a long white carpet. The party would be small, and we'd dance, eat cake and drink the best champagne. But Zack is a little more into making it a big deal. And I go along with it to please him,and I can be okay with it...but I don't want to plan it. Just not my thing." I gave her a sympathetic look. I liked small weddings too. I got up and pulled her to her feet, and hugged her. She sighed against my chest, and wrapped her arms around my waist.

We let each other go within five minutes, and I suggested something other than preparation. " Like what?" Tifa asked. " Like..a movie." I said. She smiled slightly and nodded. " But not as a date." "Of course not." I replied.

We headed for Midgar Cinemas.

We paid to go see the latest romantic comedy. We got in and selected our seats, and the previews started up. " This is supposed to be great." I whispered to her. She grinned. " So I've heard." she whispered back.

**Tifa's POV-----------------------**

We left the movie theater laughing hysterically. The ovie had been hilarious, and every scene had some humor in it.

I stumbled and instantly a hand was in mine, lifting me up. " You okay, klutz?" Cloud teased. I smirked at him.

I noticed neither o us had pulled our hands away and quickly withdrew mine. " Well, this was oddly entertaining. I'll see you around I guess." " Tifa, wait!" I hadn't noticed the car I was stepping out in front of.

Cloud jumped at me and threw me out of the way, but I wasn't hurt. We hit the sidewalk on the other side of the street.

However, he _was_ laying on top of me now.

We both blushed and he jumped up, extending a hand to me. I took it and let it go, waving and walking away. I'd had enough accidents for one day.

The statue entered my thoughts and I laughed out loud, startling a small girl and her mom.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yeah, I'm taking scenes from Wedding Planner now and editing them to my liking.**

**That's an awesome movie, btw.**

**And this story will probably feature a few more lines of it, maybe some scenes...I haven't decided yet. =)**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Problems arise

**Timeee to update thisss!!! **

**Please read and not be upset with me for taking so long to update?**

**Ps, were you waiting for the horribleness I told you to expect from Aerith? because it's in this chapter.  
**

**----------**

**Tifa's POV**-------

I sighed and let myself into the house a few days later.

Wedding preparation was NOT going well. Each time I suggested something Aerith and Zack TOGETHER would contradict it.

I was beginning to wonder why those two didn't just announce their wedding already. They obviously fit SO WELL together.

I punched my wall and shook my stinging hand.

I sat down and looked out my window...wondering why lately, life hadn't been fair.

**Aerith's POV----**

I enjoyed the sun on my face as I walked through the door of the little house into sunshine.

Skye and Cloud were both still asleep, so I'd left them alone as I made my way to the garden, where I was meeting Zack.

I was attracted to him. I couldn't deny it.

But I was happy with Cloud.

But recently...I couldn't help but wonder if I really loved Cloud, or if it was Skye that kept the two of us together.

If I hadn't gotten pregnant...I doubt Cloud and I would be together right now.

And I **wanted** Zack. I lusted for him.

I smiled. Everyone always thought I was so innocent, didn't they?

Well...today...Zack would learn the truth.

He was waiting for me, at the gardens entrance.

I smiled innocently up at him.

"Hi." I said.

He smiled and I could tell he was thinking of me, that he too, wanted me...

"You know you want me, Zack." I whispered seductively.

His eyes widened slightly, as he whispered back, "You're taken..I'm engaged to the girl I've loved since highschool...and like I said...you're taken."

I grinned. Tifa wasn't what was truly holding him back...it was his guilt at me being a married woman.

"I'm a fish swimming by...why don't you catch me?"

He sighed and closed his eyes, and I hoped he was imagining it.

I took him gently by the arm, and he led me down the block towards his house.

Once inside, we locked the door, and kissed passionately as we made our way to the living room, where we fell in our passionate embrace onto his couch.

**Cloud's POV--------**

I woke up to some weird noises. Music laughter and jeering.

I walked into the living room and found Skye on the couch, a cartoon on the tv.

I found a note on the table that read,

_I went to work, helping the Fair wedding again today. Please dont keep Skye inside all are quite a few parks for her age around. She might enjoy that. Love Aerith._

Rolling my eyes, I scooped up Skye and helped her change into shorts and a teeshirt, and called Tifa, asking her if she wanted to go to the park with Skye and I.

**Tifa's POV-----**

I walked through the gates of the park and immediately saw him, tall, blonde, and gorgeous, swinging the little girl with the golden hair around as she shouted gleefully.

I sighed. It was a Kodak moment, and I was glad to have a camera. I could already see myself putting the picture in an album labeled _My Gorgeous Family._

Then with sadness I realized I'd gotten carried away. This was _Aerith's_ gorgeous family, not _mine._

Sighing, I put the camera away after the picture was taken, and made my way over there so they could see me.

Cloud looked in my direction, and his blue eyes locked with my brown ones.

I could feel him, his heart beating, his smile forming on his face, the happiness at seeing me, cause I was doing the same.

Cloud put the little girl down and ran towards me, Skye turning to ignore her dad and play on the slide.

His arms embraced me, and I swear, it felt like the world just stopped around us...nothing was better than this.

Unthinkingly, stupidly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my lips against his.

**Zack's POV-----**

Sunlight streamed in through my window, lighting up Aerith's body and mine, which were locked together. Her legs around my waist, my hands in her hair, her arms at her sides loosely, exhausted.

I thought for a few moments before jumping up in shock and anger. What the hell had I just done?! What the hell had I been thinking?!

Aerith's green eyes fluttered in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Your planning mine and Tifa's wedding, and I just had sex with you! I'm a goddamn idiot! You're married! I'm getting married! and you-you"

I glared at her, anger in my blue eyes. "You **_seduced _**me!"

Aerith's jaw dropped. "Well excuse me for making you realize what you wanted!"

"No! I've loved Tifa since highscool, middle school! I've been her best friend since we were kids, and I love her! You should never have done this! You wanted this! And you're married for Christ's sake! You slut! Do you sleep with every man's wedding you're planning?!"

Aerith grinned impishly. "Nah, you're the first, and definitely the best I've ever had."

"SHUT UP. I do not want to hear you and your slutty remarks. Get out. You're not planning my wedding any longer."

Aerith quickly dressed and left in a hurry.

I sat down on the bed, grasping my head in my hands, feeling awful.

**Cloud's POV---**

Tifa was pushing Skye on the swing when Aerith came walking up. I was standing behind Tifa, cheering Skye on. Aerith's arms wrapped around me and she smiled at me, blankly.

"Hey there, hun." I muttered. She didnt say anything; just looked at Tifa pushing Skye with an odd look in her eyes.

"Cloud...I can't do this anymore."

I turned to her. "What?"

She sighed. "I don't love you, Cloud, Sometimes I feel like...like...Skye is what is keeping us together. I can't handle that. I can't handle knowing I don't love you. I'm leaving. I'm done."

I was shocked. "Aerith-"

"No." She slid the gold wedding ring off of her finger, handed it to me, and walked away, softly calling out, "The divorce papers will be sent to you to sign. And you can have full custody of Skye. I don't want her."

Aerith's words stung, and I was glad Skye and Tifa seemed to not have heard.

I turned back and realized Tifa had heard, although Skye, running across the playground after a small cat, had not.

Tifa's brown eyes were sad. "I'm sorry, Cloud." I shook my head. "Don't be...I'm not. Although I don't know what to say to Skye..."

Tifa sighed. "I should go. Call me, if, you know, you need me."

She walked away.

Leaving me alone to deal with the sudden rise of problems.

------------------

_**And there we go, hope that made up for the wait, hahaha.**_

_**Aerith is such a bitch! God like, I love her, but I hate her in this. Lol. I had to make her someone we could all hate for once..Tifa is usually the hated one. Hahaha.**_

_**But ya. so.....review, please! The button is right there!  
**_


	12. Chapter 12: The truth comes out

**So so. Uhm. Lol. I guess here goes the twelfth chapter. I'm sorry it took me a little while to update.  
**

**Oh and to be honest with you all I was considering quitting this story.**

**But then a very great person by the name of Night's Mirth reviewed and added the story to the****i****r faves, alerts, that stuff, and it made me realize someone wants this to continue, so for that someone, this will be finished and well. :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Tifa's POV--------**

"Tifa...I have to tell you something." Zack was saying, but I was barely listening. All I knew was Cloud.

Needed me. Aerith had left him. Why was I sitting here?!

"And what would that be, Zack?"

"I....I slept with Aerith."

I turned slowly to face him.

He had done _what?!_

Zack was staring at me, a sad expression on his face.

"Zack...I can't do this. You're going to have to leave."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm calling off our engagement."

Zack's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Why? Are you seriously asking me _why?!?!"_ I shouted.

"Because you cheated on me! Slept with our wedding planner! God you are so freaking....UGH!"

I collapsed on the couch, frustrated.

Zack came over to me, wrapping his arms around me. "Tifa...it was a stupid mistake. I love you."

"No, Zack. We can't do this. Just go."

"But Ti..."

"Go. Please. Like...now."

He looked at me, a sad expression on his face, before going into the room.

A little more than thirty minutes later, he had packed up his belongings. I heard his car door open and shut, then he drove away.

He was gone.

And I was sitting here, not sad, and found myself pressing speed dial 3.

Calling Cloud.

**Cloud's POV------**

"Tifa?" I asked, slightly surprised at the call.

"Uhm...can you meet me somewhere? I need to see you."

I was confused, to say the least. But I couldn't say no.

"Yeah, totally. How about the park, and we can talk there? I'll leave Skye with Reno. Sound good?"

Tifa replied..."Y-yeah. See you there."

We hung up, and I took Skye over to Reno's.

It felt so...weird...not having Aerith around. I didn't know what I was going to do.

And Skye was out a mother, which she didn't deserve.

Reno agreed to watch her, and I headed over towards the park, relishing the walk. It felt good, walking in the silence.

I saw Tifa, sitting on a bench. She looked...so...unhappy.

I sat next to her. "Hey." I said softly.  
Tifa didn't look up. I glanced down and realized she was clenching her hands together around each other, and I remembered this as one of her frustrated habits.

And I also realized her left hand was bare.

Which pleased yet worried me.

"What's going on?"

"Zack cheated on me...with Aerith...I called off our engagement...I'm frustrated and want to just....hurt somebody!" She said, still clenching her hands.

I wrapped my fingers around hers. "Calm down."

Then I realized what she had said.  
That was why Aerith had left me?? She'd cheated with Zack?!?!  
"I can't just calm down Cloud, you know me better than that."

She seemed to just realize I was holding her hand. "Uhm...we shouldn't be doing this." she muttered.  
But she didn't let go, instead, leaned against me, her head on my shoulder, tightened her fingers in mine, and sighed softly.  
"Cloud....why did you leave, those few years ago?" she asked softly.  
"My dad got transferred back to Nibelheim."  
"Why...why didn't you come back? After you turned 18?" she asked, and I could hear the depression in her voice.  
"We had broken up, Ti. I went home. Did the responsible thing...I'd left a pregnant Aerith in Nibelheim. I married her three days before she had Skye, at graduation." I sighed.  
"I wanted you. That first day you were gone, I told myself that I'd let any feelings for you just fly away.  
But even though I started dating Zack...I still wanted you." Her voice broke.

Sighing, I turned to where I was facing her, letting go of her hand. "Tifa...I dreamed of you. Wanted to know...needed to know...if you still thought of me. But I was too caught up. In doing the right thing. In trying to be the man I needed to be."

Tifa looked into my eyes. "You were always enough for me. Things were so..._dramatic_..the short time you were here in senior year. But I knew...that someday you'd be back in my life."

"But that didn't stop you from getting engaged to Fair." I pointed out, softly.  
Tifa nodded. "I know. I had to go on with my life, Cloud. And I loved him too...I didn't deserve either of you. I still don't."

I sighed. "Tifa...you're perfect for me."  
"Then why didn't things work out?" She said, and I heard the tears in her throat, fuzzing over her voice.

That's when I made my desicion. "We can be."

Tifa looked genuinely puzzled. "What?"

I wrapped my fingers through her hair and pulled her into a bruising, passionate kiss. She smiled into my lips and wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening our kiss. I'd waited years for this. To feel this again.

"I love you Tifa." I muttered when we pulled away from each other.  
She sighed and pressed her lips back against mine in another searing kiss.  
"I love you too, Cloud."

**super short. But that was all I could think of. (: Thirteenth should be posted by the first. Hopefully.**


	13. Chapter 13: Penultimate

**OhmyGod, it's 10:50 pm on the 31st of August. And I'm SO tired. So this will still be posted on September 1st....just sometime in the middle of the day instead of right before it ;)**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Tifa's POV----**

Opening my eyes, I felt disoriented. Where the hell was I?  
It took me a few minutes to realize I was home, where I should be.  
It just felt odd not waking up next to anyone...after having lived with Zack for so long...sharing a house before our marriage.  
The marriage that would never occur.

But that didn't stop me from smiling and biting my bottom lip, thinking of Cloud.  
My boyfriend. The man I was completely and totally in love with, and finally could be with without any problems.  
I picked up my phone. I had to share this information with someone who would be happy.

I called Elena.

"Really?" She gasped into the phone, after I was done telling what had happened the previous day.  
"Yeah.." I muttered, a small smile playing on my lips.  
"Remember that one day, back in senior year? Like when you had first met Cloud?" She asked.  
I thought about it. "Um...kind of."  
"You said something...what was it? Oh...'how can we be, when we can't even stand each other?' That was funny."  
I gasped. "Oh God I do remember that! I thought there was no hope of even being his friend..."

Elena laughed at the regret in my voice at having said that. "I think it's cute." She said, and I grimaced. How like Elena.  
I sighed and leaned further back into my bed. "Am I doing the right thing? I mean...he does have a young girl, only like, three. And his wife just left him..."  
"After cheating on him with _your _fiance. Don't worry Ti. You aren't in the wrong here, hun, not one bit."

I couldn't help but smile. Elena was too sweet.  
After getting off the phone with her, I received a call from Cloud.  
"Hey sweetie." He said, after I'd answered with my usual "Hello?"  
I smiled."Good morning."  
"Same to you. So what are you doing?"  
"About to take a shower..." I said.  
I could practically feel Cloud's teasing grin as he replied, "Need company?"  
I gasped, but laughed, and said, "Definitely not. However...you can meet me at my house around noon...and bring Skye...I want to get to know her better."  
Cloud sighed in mock-hurt. "Well that works with me. So I'll most definitely see you later, beautiful."  
I smiled and hung up.

Then hurried to clean up and take my shower.

**Cloud's POV----**

I knocked on the door to Tifa's house, holding Skye gently by the hand.  
Tifa answered the door, with a huge smile on her face, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, her brown eyes dancing and full of light.  
I wanted to kiss her right then and there. But I needed to get Skye inside first. And wait til she wasn't looking.  
Skye hadn't asked about 'mommy' and it almost seemed as if she didn't care Aerith hadn't been around.  
But she was only three...how could I explain?

Tifa sat down, pulling Skye onto her lap and holding her, finding cartoons on her tv.  
I sat down next to them, and Skye turned herself around.  
"New mommy?" She questioned, pointing at Tifa, looking at me.  
Tifa's jaw dropped.  
"Is that what you told her?!" She hissed.  
I shook my head. "It's...complicated Skye."

Skye didn't seem to think so.  
"New mommy." Skye muttered, and I saw Tifa's eyes soften and she hugged the girl to her.  
"What are we to do about this?" I whispered in Tifa's ear, kissing her cheek.

Tifa turned and smiled at me, vivaciously so.  
"I think this means you better think about your 'intentions' with me."  
I caught what she meant.

Tifa and I, married?  
It seemed to perfect to dream about, let alone happen.  
Tifa was looking at me, and I stole a kiss from her so soft lips.  
Giggling, she pulled away from me, to focus on Skye, who was intently watching the Cartoon Network.

Tifa leaned over to whisper in my ear. "I already feel like you guys are my family."  
I smiled. "Cause you love us, and we love you."

"I know I don't have a ring on me, and that's awful...but Ti...will you marry me?"

Tifa smiled contentedly and leaned in for a searing, and quick, kiss.  
"Duh, silly. Why wouldn't I? I love you."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her and Skye.

---------------------------  
**super short. and as it's made obvious by the title, the penultimate..meaning second to last...chapter.  
**

**the next chapter will be long, I swear..(:**

**I love you guys who have read this! :D  
**


	14. Chapter 14: The End

**And here is the last chapter of How can we be, when we can't even stand each other. I love this story with my whole heart. It means so much to me and it's been so fun writing it. Like really. You have no idea, unless of course you like it too. :D Then you know. Haha.**

**So anyways. I can't believe this is the last chapter! :O Seems like just yesterday I was writing the first painfully short chapter that started this off. Haha. And that was December that I did that. So I guess I'm crazy ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Since there is no author's note at the bottom, I just wanna say don't be sad over the ending. It's meant to be happy. Kay?**

**Third person::**

"Cloud!  
Skye!  
Lorena!" The woman shouted out the front door.

"Right back, just down the block sweetie, my ass."  
She said, but she said it with a smile, she knew her husband and girls would be back soon enough.

Tifa wasn't mad at them.  
It was just tradition for her to be impatient for her family to return to her, she hated when none of them were around the house.

It had been eight years since Cloud and Tifa had married.  
They had waited three years to marry from the day Cloud had proposed, until Skye was old enough, at the age of six, to understand enough of what was going on. She had been their flower girl, and had welcomed Tifa as her new mother happily.

Then, a year after their marriage, Tifa and Cloud's small family got another addition, little Lorena, who had the looks of her mother but the quiet nature her father possessed.

Lorena was seven now, and Skye fifteen. Skye was tall, with short blonde hair and such pretty green eyes, Aerith's eyes.  
Aerith had kept true to her word, and never had been heard of again. Not that it mattered much to anyone, really. Skye didn't remember her mother much, and Cloud never regretted her leaving.

Now Tifa stared down the road, and seeing her family, smiled, her hand running over her expanding stomach, where a little boy, their first boy! was growing.  
And soon, just three weeks, arriving!

She waited patiently, and Cloud let go of the girl's hands to let them run to her, Skye with stories about the new boys who had moved in, Lorena with a small frog she had managed to catch at the creek earlier that day in her hands.

Tifa waited until Cloud was close enough to say, teasingly, "Don't talk to those new boys. New boys are bad news."  
Her husband smiled. "Your mom would know best, seeing as she married a 'new boy'."  
Skye giggled. "Yeah, c'mon, you know you love those new boys, mom."

Tifa gasped. "I do no such thing! In fact, I have never thought about new boys or what it would be like to kiss them, or marry them, or any such thing."

The family laughed as Cloud took his wife into his arms and kissed her.

Lorena tugged impatiently at her parents after they ended their kiss. Lorena was blunt and unafraid, even though quiet. She was the perfect female mix of her parents.  
Tifa carefully piled her family into the house to eat dinner, and as she sat at the table, looking around at the three faces, she couldn't help but be proud...of them, of herself. Of everything.

**Five years later:**

Tifa, at the age of 36, thought she couldn't ask for much more.

Her small family was now bigger by two people, her little five year old boy named Storm, who looked like Cloud in every way.  
Then there was the barely eight month old Emmalee, who was now sleeping in her father's arms, a small smile on her face.

Tifa swooped down and kissed her black haired, ruby eyed baby.  
She couldn't be much happier.  
Skye oh beautiful Skye!, recently twenty years old, had just graduated from Midgar University, where Tifa had went.  
Lorena oh sweet little Lorena with her young beauty!, twelve years old, was doing plenty of martial arts activities, and also had gotten into painting.  
Storm, even though only five, expressed a serious liking of motorcycles, which Cloud heavily encouraged.

But he was always careful with his only son. Always.

Tifa ran her fingers through her hair.  
Cloud was the picture of perfection in her eyes, being 37, a perfect dad in every way, he knew when to discipline, when to encourage, when to dote upon and when to not pay attention to their whining.  
Not that whining happened often. The Strife children were the happiest and sweetest natured kids in all of Midgar.

Tifa laid next to her husband that night, hugging him tightly to her. Each day she cherished, worried that she might wake up to discover it all a dream.  
Cloud kissed her forehead. "Anything wrong, sweetheart?"  
Tifa shook her head. "No...just love to hold you."  
Cloud chuckled. "We're not teenagers or young adults anymore, darling. Keep it PG."  
Tifa laughed, a beautiful sound to the ears of her husband.  
Cloud couldn't believe his luck either.  
Tifa was looking off into space. "Do you remember that day we first kissed, ever?"  
Cloud wrinkled his forehead. "Oh! You mean during gym that one day? When we played dodgeball..."  
"And we _slaughtered_ your team." Tifa teased.  
Cloud looked appalled. "I believe you are mistaken, beautiful."  
"I believe not." Tifa probed, wanting to irritate him slightly.  
He was always fun to irritate.  
Cloud made a face at her, a teasing face.  
"But I did catch you off guard, as promised."  
Tifa looked shocked. "You did no such thing!"  
"Oh so it didn't surprise you when I kissed you? You weren't so shocked you actually held my hand the rest of the day?"  
"But do remember, my dear, that I kissed you first, caught YOU off guard first. So technically you did no such thing. That was all me."  
Cloud chuckled into her hair. "I remember how I picked you up and swung you around after chasing you around that gym."

Tifa chuckled, loudly. "Oh yes. That was the day we first started going out."  
The two smiled over their memories, as Cloud leaned in towards his wife, taking in the warmth of her body as chilly December winds ravaged outside of their house.

"Remember, one of the first few days of our knowing each other, how you fell, and I reached out for you, and we almost kissed?"  
Tifa laughed. "Oh yes. I began thinking of you as a drug I needed after that...so addicting."  
With the last word, she kissed him silently, and he bit her bottom lip as he did so often.  
She loved how he did that.

Sighing, she laid tighter against him.  
"We've come a long way since then...and I'm so glad. I keep worrying I'll wake up from this dream. And that things will be the way they were after you came back to Midgar."  
Cloud looked shocked. "No. I can't let this dream end, if that is what it is. I'd have to kill Zack myself."  
Tifa laughed, laughed so hard she almost cried.  
"Don't worry. I much prefer quiet blondes."  
Cloud smiled against her neck, where he was currently leaving kisses, soft, amazing little kisses.  
"Especially ones that kiss well, raise good children, and love me."  
Cloud looked up from her neck. "Who is this man and how dare he take my wife!"  
Tifa laughed at her husband's teasing and pulled his lips to hers in an amazing kiss.

"Do you think we'll still be like this when thirty years has past?" Tifa asked another night.  
"I know you'll still be gorgeous."

Tifa swatted at him. "Dork. I didn't mean in looks. You don't think anything will happen to...us...do you?"  
Cloud sat up. "Tifa, I'll never stop loving you. Aerith and Nibelheim took me away long enough. I never plan on being separated from you again."  
Tifa smiled, her brown eyes warming up. She didn't want to lose the perfect family she now had. Cloud. Skye. Lorena. Storm. And Emmalee.

They were perfect. In every way.

And their perfection was just getting better.

**Six months later::**

Tifa rested her hand, for the fifth time, over the bulge in her stomach. Another baby, oh she hoped it was a boy!  
Not that she didn't like girls, but another boy in their home would be so lovely.  
Cloud was ecstatic. He was going to be a father to another child, something that pleased him greatly.

And Skye had a surprise too, that June night she came to visit her family, a man with her.  
His name was Jacob, and he was tall, dark, and handsome, to put it mildly.  
Tifa approved when Skye made the announcement that she was marrying Jacob that September.  
"Oh and mom, have you found out the sex and what day it'll arrive?" Skye asked excitedly.

Tifa shook her head. "I don't know anything except for to expect this little one beginning of November."  
|Cloud rested his hand next to hers on her stomach, and the two gazed at each other in such a loving way that even Lorena blushed.

"Okay you two." Skye teased, her hand entwined in Jacob's happily.

**_ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _**

So the Strife family went on, and Skye became a part of the Deltz family, in which she had her own children.

Cloud and Tifa's last child, born in November, was indeed a boy, a little bundle of honey colored curls they named Denzel.

Lorena grew up to be a martial arts trainer.  
Storm became a racer, competing in motorcycle cross countries.  
Emmalee became a writer, and Denzel welded swords.

The last night of Tifa and Cloud's lives came, Tifa eighty three, Cloud being eighty four.  
They were old, and had just gotten over serious illnesses.  
Tifa and Cloud were not ignorant people.

They knew they were dying, and before the next day.  
They had lived long lives though. All of their children had married, and Denzel's twin girls were now six years old.

Their children, children's spouses, and grandchildren had seen them for the last time earlier that day, all bravely not crying.  
Skye had kissed her mother and father both on the lips, and her children, Luna, Ishael, and Lily hugged their grandparents.  
Lorena hugged her mom and dad both tightly, afraid to let go. Her only child, Karinna, and husband, Kayton, crowded in too, making a group hug.  
Storm and his wife Paula kissed and hugged them, as did their daughter Sarah and their son Scott.  
Emmalee's husband, Jason, kissed Tifa, and hugged Cloud. Emmalee's five year old son Edward almost began crying but held his tears back, kissing his grandparents. Emmalee herself, tall and willowy beautiful, gave them affectionate embraces and kisses.  
Denzel, his wife Clara, and Christy and Carol stood there, all leaning in for kisses and hugs.

"Now all of you. I want you to always remember how much we love you." Tifa began, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes.  
She handed large photo albums to her children, all matching, with written messages from Cloud and herself in them.  
"Those are pcitures of all our good times. And those crates over there..." She indicated the five crates in the corner, "Are full of videos. All our home movies that Reno taped of all of us. We want you all to remember those, watch them, look at the pictures."  
"No matter what, we'll be watching over you. We love you all." Cloud added.  
Everyone looked down, kissed and hugged Cloud and Tifa one last time, and departed, crying in their cars, away from the two old, dying loved ones.

"Well we made it, didn't we, my love?" Cloud stated.  
Tifa smiled contentedly, fingering a strand of her now short, gray streaked black hair.  
"That we did, my dear."  
Cloud looked out their window to the sky. "Our children grew up great."  
Tifa nodded. "They sure did. I'm so proud."  
"Yes, me too. Well Tifa, this is the last night of our lives. I want to go holding your hand, you being in my arms, and hearing you say 'I love you.'"

Tifa smiled. "I want the same thing, Cloud."  
The two laid down on their bed. Tifa wrapped her small, wrinkly fingers in her hsuband's, admiring her wedding ring for the last time.  
"Cloud..."  
"Tifa..."

"I love you." Whispered in unison.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the familes were crowded in Skye and Jacob's house. "On the count of three." Skye instructed.  
The children of Cloud and Tifa all opened the albums.

_To our darling children, children in laws, and grandchildren.  
__We love you, adore you, cherish you. But no one can live forever. We're glad to have met all of our sons and daughters in law. And our amazing grandchildren.  
We're so amazed at the glory of our five children. Skye. Lorena. Storm. Emmalee. And Denzel.  
We love the ones they married. Jacob. Kayton. Paula. Jason. And Clara. We love you five as well, for being such great matches for our children.  
And our adorably lovely grandchildren. Luna. Ishael. Lily. Karinna. Sarah. Scott. Edward. Christy. And last but not least Carol. You children are so awesome and adorable. We can't begin to tell you all how much we are grateful we got to meet all of you.  
Any other children any of you may have, we shall know about. And even though we won't be able to physically dote on them, we will cherish them just as much.  
Remember to be true to yourselves and the ones you love, to look out for each other, and never stop loving each other. You guys are all practically legends, seeing as Cloud and I are a miracle ourselves.  
**We will never, ever, ever stop loving any of you.** Cherish these memories. And think of us sometimes, k? ;) Cause we will **always** be thinking of you.  
So much love,  
**Cloud and Tifa Strife**_

Everyone in the room exchanged looks, eyes filled with tears as Skye read that out loud.  
She looked up, her own green eyes glistening.  
"They were truly amazing." She murmured just loud enough for everyone to hear.  
Everyone nodded. Young and old. Boys and girls.

All part of the miracle that had been Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart.


End file.
